A Weasley Cabin Scrapbook
by TrisanaChandler13
Summary: A collection of unrelated poems, drabbles, and one shots for Camp Potter II.
1. Ashes

_Beta'ed by Gabby, thank you!_

**Warning: **Nongraphic suicide, angst.

* * *

My soul feels torn apart, ripped to shreds by my lover's disbelief in my change of heart. I know I hurt her by going Dark, but now I wish that I had never left. I followed my father, out of misguided loyalty and ignorance.

I never would have gone if I had known what would be expected of me. Doesn't she know that I'd never willingly maim, torture, or kill? Her doubt in me is further destroying the ashes of my soul.

I guess I was ignorant still, to have committed so grievous a wrong, and still think that she'd take me back with open arms.

I feel as if I have lost myself, looking into her hard, unforgiving silver eyes, and listening to her say that she won't accept me, that she doesn't believe in me, that I'm useless, that I'm not worthy of her trust, that I'm not worthy of her love.

It cuts into my soul, it is a pain that cannot be escaped, not with potions, not with death.

There is tornado of death whirling around me, each spin bringing the bodies of friends, family, and enemies alike. It matches the storm that rages within me, the part that longs to stay by her side, no matter what she says, and the part that wants to follow her wishes and go far, far away from here.

I feel as if my heart has been ripped from my chest, as if I'll bleed to death from the pain of caring so much for one who hates me so.

* * *

It has been two months now, and I feel like telling her that she never listens. But I will not cause her more pain.

Her father is dead, and she has no one to turn to. It breaks my heart (even more, if that is even) possible, to see her suffering silently.

There is a storm in the halls of Hogwarts, students barely walking, nearly caving from the pain.

There are those, already insane, they walk aimlessly around the halls,tortured out of their minds. I cannot let her join them, for I will have nothing more to tether me to this life.

* * *

It is May now, four months since I returned to the dying Light. I have lost all hope of forgiveness, it is time to go. I can hang on another day, perhaps two.

Somehow I came to be on this broomstick, with Potter of all people. I can not feel any hatred, I can't feel anything, I am simply numb.

We are safe from the raging flames. The battle is over, and I see Luna alive. My heart fills with joy, a long forgotten emotion.

I approach her, hoping for forgiveness, but I am met with another rejection. There is nothing to hold me here now, it is time to go.

* * *

_Dear Luna, _I wrote. _Know that I love you, and am leaving to spare you the pain of my presence. You never listened to me, with reason too. Who should trust the two-faced betrayer of both the Light and the Dark? You never bloody listened to me, and I accept that. I love you, and because of that, goodbye._ I debated signing my name, and decided against it. I didn't want her to feel responsible, or worse yet, blamed for my death.

The Room of Requirement was once more illuminated in flames. I stepped into the fire, never looking back.

The storm of flames consumed me, bringing relief from the constant pain of rejection.

I was ash, drifting in the smoke-scented air, nothing more.

* * *

_Camp Potter,_ First Aid: Mandatory Prompts "storm," "ashes," and "reject." / Optional prompts: Escape, "You never bloody listen!" "You care so much you feel as though you will bleed to death with the pain of it." - JKR, OoTP.

_Stretch Your Boundaries Competition,_ Round One: OTP. Prompts: Useless, "The heart has reasons that reason does not understand," (Jaques Benigne Bossuel) Never Say Never (The Fray).

_The Random Quotes Challenge:_ "Rage, rage against the dying of the light." - Dylan Thomas, Do Not Go Gentle Into That Good Night

_The Book Thief Challenge:_ "The only thing worse than a boy who hates you: a boy who loves you."

_Before I Fall Challenge:_ "The road was narrow and winding, and on either side of us the dark, stripped branches of trees lashed back and forth, like the wind had set them dancing."

_Essie Nail Polish Names Challenge: _One of a Kind.

_That's You! Challenge: _Ragini.

_The Spell, Curse and Charm Challenge/Competition: _Lumos.

_The Ten Times Ten Challenge, Color: _Grey.

_The Classic Disney Movie Challenge!: _Lion King 2.

The War of the Elemental Song Quotes! (Challenge/Competition), FIRE: The ashes smolder but the warmth's soon gone. -Bob Seger, "You'll Accomp'ny Me"

_The Animal Challenge/Competition: _Buffalo.

_Divergent Competition:_ "There is power in controlling something that can do so much damage."

_The Wand Wood Challenge/Competition: _Ebony.


	2. Lonely Farewell

_For Teddy, happy late birthday!_

* * *

He left me here, in the ashes of the life we had built together. He had gone on ahead, maybe not consenting, but he didn't struggle as he fell.

The scene replayed through my mind, Bellatrix's spell hitting him, and his slow, almost graceful fall into darkness, into the veil.

His death was not unexpected, but it hurts just the same.

I feel so alone, even more so now that he is truly gone, instead of just departed.

I am as fragile as an old piece of parchment, yellowed with age. I am crumbling around the edges, the darkness of despair is dragging me in.

My loneliness is consuming me, no matter how I fight it. I am trying to stave off its cold fingers with the company of others, but they do not help.

In the silence of the old house, I hear the ghost of a slamming door, a ghost of Sirius's call of "I'm home" after a mission for the Order. But, in my hearty I know that he is gone, never to return.

I will never hear his laughter again, without him I wilt like an flower left to dry in the sun. My petals fading to a shadow of what once was, turning fragile and frail in the midday sun.

Tonks keeps trying to comfort me, and I long to cling to her like a drowning man, for I am drowning in my endless grief and loneliness. But, my memories drag me down, like a penny thrown into a bottomless well.

* * *

I hear the funeral music playing, I see the empty coffin being lowered into a grave.

I cannot face the fact that this is the end. After all, the coffin is empty, no body was every found, why must he be gone? Yet, my heart tells me that he is no more.

I knew our love was too good to be true. The music is coming to an end. The coffin is almost out of sight.

This is goodbye. I want to call out in denial, but I am frozen to the spot, tears are creating rivers among the scars on my face. He loved those scars, they did not repulse him.

* * *

I am fading, lost a midst the echoes of the might-have-beens.

The Black Library, for all its tomes of Dark magic knows no way to bring my love back to me.

He is lost and gone forever. He is my Clementine. But where is his younger brother? He, too, is dead. There is no way to move on from my grief.

I am drowning, in guilt, in loneliness, in grief. Soon, I'll be no more than a shadow, a fragile wilted flower, a reminder of what once was.

I live among ghosts, James, Lily, Sirius, Peter, and so many others. I long to join them, nothing holds me here.

I am attempting to stave off the loneliness, but for once I cannot.

* * *

I have decided that this is goodbye. I can't live without him, and I will not try any longer. I know that Harry will be safe with the Weasleys, and Tonks will find someone more appropriate for her.

I no longer have the will to live another day. I feel yellowed with age, fragile as an uprooted flower left to wilt.

Soon I will see my love again.

Farewell.

* * *

I see him in the darkness, he is walking toward me.

He is here in front of me. We are together again. Never to be parted again.

I see James and Lily in the distance, but I have everyone that matters standing right in front of me.

If this is death, then I am happy, for I am home.

* * *

_Camp Potter II_, Week II, First Aid. Mandatory Prompts: Fragile, Slamming Doors, "We can never starve our loneliness. We can only hope that, by the company of others, it doesn't devour us" - Christopher Poindexter. Optional Prompts: Wilted Flower, Music, Yellow, Unexpected.

_The Battleship Challenge, _J9: "Alone" by Siegfried Sassoon.

_Hedley Song Challenge: _Villain.

_The Book Thief Competition/Challenge: _"Even death has a heart."

_Essie Nail Polish Names Challenge: _Meet Me At Sunset.

_The Spell, Curse and Charm Challenge/Competition: _Avada Kedavra.

_The Ten Times Ten Challenge,_ Adjective: Safe.

_The Crayola Challenge:_ Black.

_The Classic Disney Movie Challenge!: _Peter Pan.

_Monthly Drabble a Thon - revamped - Challenge,_ Characters: Remus Lupin.

Divergent Competition, Amity: "Humans can't tolerate emptiness for long."

_The Wand Wood Challenge/Competition: _Cypress.


	3. Liquid Lover

I look down into my sherry-laced tea. When I have enough of it, it seems to come alive. But, when I wake from the sherry-haze, I feel disappointed because it is simply an inanimate drink once more.

I take sip of it. I know I need help. No one should drink this much tea, much less converse with it .

Another sip. I know I'm addicted, but it doesn't harm anyone, or, at least, it doesn't seem harmful to me.

Another sip. I caress the edge of the cup with my lips. It kisses me back, the hot liquid of its tongue flowing around the inside of my mouth, its one lip pressed against mine. I am reluctant to break this kiss, yet I must breathe.

My students will be here any moment. If they saw me, they'd say I needed help, but that isn't true. It is they who need help, after all, why else are they here?

Another sip. I moan in delight. "You're my favorite type of tea," I whisper to the steamy contents of my cup.

Another sip. My tea is almost gone. I hunger for more, yet it isn't gone yet. I ask my tea what I should teach today. It responds with a smoky answer, swirling toward its heart. "You, I should teach them how to read tea leaves," I interpret.

I pour myself more tea, delighted with my lesson plan. This way I won't have to go so long without my beloved teacup.

Another sip. Who's death shall I foretell today, I muse. Harry's, I think. He suspects too much, and it will help distract the class from the lovely sherry-laced lover, and that they need more help preparing to fight the evil growing outside our doorstep.

I drain my cup of tea, reveling in the caress of tea against tongue.

* * *

_Word Count: _347

_Camp Potter II, _Week II, Campfire Songs: Mandatory Prompt - "You try to say that you need help - you and everybody else. You and everybody else" - One Day, Kodalin; Optional Prompts: Tea, Addiction.

_Character Diversity Boot Camp Challenge:_ Hunger.

_Essie Nail Polish Names Challenge:_ Delicacy.

_The Ten Times Ten Challenge,_ Gemstone: Clear Quartz.

_Twelve Days of Christmas Style Challenge,_ Three Crack Pairings: Sybill/Tea(cup) [1/3].

_The Crayola Challenge:_ Shadow.

_The War of the Elemental Song Quotes! (Challenge/Competition), _LIGHT: So I lie in this field bathed in the light that loves me. -AFI, "Ever And A Day"

_Monthly Drabble a Thon - revamped - Challenge,_ Era's: Trio.


	4. Together

We were shunned from Wizarding society, yet, together we were the perfect mismatched couple. Goblin and House Elf, who would've thought? But, strange things happen when you know that you might die the next day.

While the war was raging around us, in a wild, unpredictable fury, our love held strong. While I'd love to go skipping along the beach with my lover by my side, I knew that it was merely wishful thinking.

After traveling for another day, one ear always listening for sounds of pursuit, we would set a watch and try to sleep for a few hours. I'd pillow my head on his chest, and listen to everyone's breathing as they slept. I was a House Elf, so I did not tire as easily as the humans did.

I knew that one day, we would be together in a time of peace. The one thing I didn't count on was having to die first.

* * *

_Camp Potter II, Obstacle Course, _Week Two: Mandatory prompt - Griphook/Dobby; Optional prompts - Wishful thinking, pillow, unpredictable.

_The Spell, Curse and Charm Challenge/Competition:_ Muffliato.

_Doctor Who Quote Challenge: _"I am and always will be the optimist, the hoper of far-flung hopes and the dreamer of improbable dreams."

_Essie Nail Polish Names Challenge:_ Fear or Desire.

_The Ten Times Ten Challenge,_ Creature: House-Elf.

_Twelve Days of Christmas Style Challenge,_ Three Crack Pairings: Griphook/Dobby.

_The Crayola Challenge:_ Salmon.

_Monthly Drabble a Thon - revamped - Challenge,_ June, Animals/Magical Creatures: Goblin.


	5. Pink Beloved

_Word Count:_ 231.

I take another gulp of sherry, caressing the lips of the bottle with my mouth. I stroke the pink bottle lovingly, as I dance my tongue with liquid tendrils.

It made every day seem like a party, filled with the balloons and summer sunshine of my youth.

Every time I disposed of another bottle, another emptied love, I felt the urge to not let it go, to keep it with me forever.

I could not eat food with my lover cooked within, its potency gone. For each time ate food with its taste, but nothing more, I wanted to cry out that my beloved doesn't go there, it only belongs in its truest form.

But, I dare not insult the House Elves, for they provide me with bottles of my lover.

I pick up my Valentine's Day pink bottle of sherry and transfigure arms for it. We begin to waltz around my classroom. I brush a tender kiss across its stationary lips.

My classroom door opens, and my students walk in. The first ones stop, frozen with shock at the behavior of their professor. Others clamor to get in, unable to see why the entrance was jammed.

I faint from the horror of it all, my beloved held safe against my chest.

_Camp Potter II, _Week Three: Mandatory - Professor Trelawney/Sherry; Optional - Pink, Balloons, Sunshine.

_Essie Nail Polish Names Challenge:_ Secret Stash.

_The Ten Times Ten Challenge,_ Color: Pink.

_Twelve Days of Christmas Style Challenge,_ Three Crack Pairings: Professor Trelawney/Sherry.

_The Crayola Challenge:_ Carnation Pink.


	6. Grim Defeat

The winter rains beat against the walls of my house, echoing off the roof, complimenting the screaming of my love's mother''s portrait in the hall.

I flicked a silencing charm at it, remembering a long ago day, when I had asked Sirius, "Why do you bother silencing her?" His answer had been that he didn't want to listen to her venomous, degrading lies.

I knew I should leave this house, before I was completely lost. Already, I was sinking into oblivion, lost in memories of happier times. Times when Sirius had been alive.

I was weary of a life without the man I loved. I was letting myself degrade, fall into despair, because that is the thing about pain, especially heartbreak. It demands to be felt.

I have come to a decision, I shall leave Grimmauld Place when the rain ceases to fall.

* * *

_Word Count: _179.

_Camp Potter, Week III,_ First Aid: Mandatory prompts - Oblivion, venom, degrade; Optional prompts - Winter "Why do you bother?" Weary Mother "That's the thing about pain. It demands to be felt." - John Green.

_Globetrotter Drabble Competition II: _Lisbon, Portugal.

_The Genre Challenge/Competition, _Rain: Angst.

_The Spell, Curse and Charm Challenge/Competition: _Relashio.

_The Ten Times Ten Challenge,_ Color: Blue.

_The War of the Elemental Song Quotes! (Challenge/Competition), _WIND: The meanings of words completely disappear into the empty sky. -Nightmare, "Alice"

_Monthly Drabble a Thon - revamped - Challenge,_ Chapter Titles: Grim Defeat.


	7. Toxic Beauty

We are like an oleander;

(Poisonous,

Deadly,

Toxic.)

We destroy all we touch;

(Love,

Fairness,

Beauty.)

If one should try to join us,

(Impossible,

Suicidal,

Hopeless.)

They would fade out of existence,

(Gone,

Forgotten,

Lost.)

Not even an echo would remain.

(What?

Who?

When?)

At the very least, their life would be eclipsed,

(Blurred,

Shadowed,

Missing.)

By the Black family's fantasy world.

(Pureblood,

Superiority,

Blood.)

The Blacks are always there,

(Forever,

Omniscient,

Powerful.)

Watching and waiting for you.

(Murder,

Conquer,

Exile.)

_Camp Potter II, _Week Four, Arts and Crafts: Mandatory Prompts - Oleander, Echo, Eclipse; Optional Prompts - Fantasy, Watching and waiting.


	8. Forgetful Loneliness

I throw clothing into my trunk as fast as I can, for I'm nearly out of time. I'm certain that the Potter child will come looking for me soon, and I don't want to be here when he arrives.

Never again will I try teaching a class full of children. They have no respect for hard-won fame. Children these days have no respect for their betters. I sigh in exasperation._  
_

Twenty minutes later, Harry and his friends have forced me, _me_, Gilderoy Lockhart, to be _their_ guinea pig! Their nerve is unbelievable! Now, if they were are good looking as myself, I might be able to cut them some slack, but beaver teeth and carrot hair are not nice to look at at _all_.

I am sliding down a long, dark pipe that was hidden in some secret passage behind a _sink_ of all places, and I have an uncomfortable sensation that I'm living on borrowed time.

I can't let them reveal me for the coward I am, so as soon as they turn their backs on me, I begin a _obliviate_ curse. The gestures are long and complicated, and I'm nearly to the end of the spell when something goes wrong. Everything goes black.

I wake innumerable minutes later. My mind is full of questions, none of them have answers, or at least, I don't know the answers. Who am I? Where am I? I have no idea, or at least, I have forgotten.

Forgetting yourself is quite lonely, as I've come to learn over the past couple of years.

_Camp Potter II,_ Week Five, First Aid: Mandatory Prompts - Never again, Lonely, Out of time; Optional Prompts - Secret Passage, Living on borrowed time, Gesture.

_ The TV Show challenge/competition:_ Once Upon a Time.

_The Spell, Curse and Charm Challenge/Competition:_ Obliviate.

_Monthly Drabble a Thon - revamped - Challenge,_ Characters: Gilderoy Lockhart.


	9. Beautiful Prison

Must I marry whomever my parents choose for me?

May I wed the husband of my choice?

No, as a member of the Black family,

I am imprisoned, bound to their wishes.

Though grand towers and white sand beaches are aplenty,

They are all contained within this snowglobe,

My prison, a glass jar surrounding me.

I can't see its walls,

The sky's its ceiling,

But its there.

_Camp Potter II, _Week Five, Arts and Crafts: Mandatory Prompts - Marry, Ceiling, Black; Optional Prompts - Whoever, Glass jar, Towers, Beach.

_Essie Nail Polish Names Challenge: _Room With A View.

_The Spell, Curse and Charm Challenge/Competition:_ Imperio.

_The Ten Times Ten Challenge,_ Non-Magical Object: Flower.

_The War of the Elemental Song Quotes! (Challenge/Competition), _WATER: Swimming, bathing, drowning in sorrow. -AFI, "The Interview"


	10. Golden Divide

We are held apart by public opinion,

He is a Black, I am a half-blood werewolf.

HIs social class is like a golden cage,

Imprisoning him and keeping him from me.

Every summer, he goes back to his towering mansion,

With walls covered in roses, sweet from a distance, painful to touch.

Every summer, I return to my parents,

My summer home is much more humble,

But its twice the home his will every be to him.

One day, we'll be together forever,

We'll Wait through death and beyond,

Because we have each other.

_Camp Potter II,_ Week Five, Fireworks Show: Mandatory Prompt - Remus/Regulus; Optional Prompts - Humble, Prison, Rose Bush.

_Essie Nail Polish Names Challenge:_ Good as Gold.

_The Spell, Curse and Charm Challenge/Competition:_ Incendio.

_The Ten Times Ten Challenge,_ Color: Black.

_The Crayola Challenge:_ Gold.

_Monthly Drabble a Thon - revamped - Challenge,_ Era's: Marauder.


	11. Fight and Flight

**Warning**: Human/House Elf and Professor/Student relationships.

_Word Count: _245.

"How can you love that- that- THING," my brother explodes at me as soon as we're out from under our parents' supervision.

The stink of scented candles and sweat fill the air like ripe blossoms as we head down toward the Black wine cellar to fetch wine for supper.

"You can't help who you love, Sirius," I retort. "After all, look who _you _are dating. Yes, Kreacher isn't human, but he is a whole lot nicer than McGonagall!"

"At least I'm not sleeping with a bloody House Elf," Sirius spat. "That is just disgusting."

As we are heading back up the stairs with a wine bottle, I hear Sirius's cry of "_Avada Kedavra_" too late. I fall to the floor dead.

When our parents find him later, he is standing by my corpse muttering about "stupid idiot brothers" and something that sounds like "couldn't you bloody see that I was jealous, you prat."

_Camp Potter II, _Week Five: Mandatory Prompt(s) - Regulus/Kreacher, Sirius/Minerva; Optional Prompts - "How can you love that - that - that THING?" Candles, Sweat, Avada kedavra, Blossom.

_Essie Nail Polish Names Challenge:_ Fed Up.

_The Female Character Challenge:_ Jane Eyre.

_Achieve that OUTSTANDING (Fanfiction O.W.L Challenge),_ Frog Choir: Anger.

_The Spell, Curse and Charm Challenge/Competition:_ Gemino.

_ The TV Show challenge/competition:_ Supernatural.

_The Ten Times Ten Challenge,_ Color: Green.

_The Crayola Challenge:_ Electric Lime.

_Character Diversity Boot Camp Challenge: _Unsupervised.

_The War of the Elemental Song Quotes! (Challenge/Competition): _FIRE: And if you need a little heat in your face, that's what I'm here for. -AWOLNATION, "Burn It Down"

_Monthly Drabble a Thon - revamped - Challenge,_ Chapter Titles: Fight and Flight.


	12. Farewell

_Word Count: _612.

When we got together, people thought that I used my powers as a Veela to ensnare his senses. The Wizarding populace did not believe that he was immune to them, simply because he loved one.

The prejudices against veela haven't always been like this, it started a couple of centuries ago in the American Gold Rush. Some brothels had found ways to bind a veela's magic and forced them into prostitution.

Now, my shame at falling in love with a wizard, making his family hate him, and betraying my own people fills the air around me.

My husband's mother and sister mock me, their comments cutting, even though my thick, heavy air of shame. They are always harping on about some aspect of me, I thought I had forgotten most of their cruel remarks, but now I remember all of them.

I am running out of time, all of the Weasleys are war heroes and sooner or later a jealous fool will attack me, to keep me from corrupting "their" hero.

I know I must leave him, run away to my family in France, although it breaks my heart to do so. It is for his own good, though he won't understand.

As I pack my bags, memories of our life together flash before my eyes.

Our first kiss, gentle, loving, and sweet under the cool shade of a forest near the Burrow.

Our first date, romantic, perfect, and everything I could have ever hoped for as long as I lived. If only life was still that simple.

Our wedding day, me dressed in white, him looking too good to be real. We publicly vowed our love to one another that day. I wish I our love could have kept us together. Hot tears of great fall onto the bed, and it takes me a moment to realize that they're mine.

Our child's birth, the joy of being a mother and knowing that we had created something you're, something good together. Victoire wouldn't understand my departure either. Bitter tears fell, coursing down my cheeks.

Victoire's first birthday party, when all the family was present and Bill and I could simply be the proud parents we were, not a half feels and a half werewolf.

Our wedding anniversaries, birthdays, and the thousand tiny, but treasured moments flash before me and leave me broken in their wake.

I collapsed, sobbing, onto our bed. It takes a long time to stop crying and convince myself to get up, and carry on.

A while later, my bags are packed, and I'm ready to leave. Well, physically I am ready to leave, mentally I will never be ready.

I walk out the door, and down the path, resolutely not looking back at the cottage that had become so dear to me.

When I reach the edge of the wards, I disapparate with a "pop."

"Farewell."

_Camp Potter II,_ First Aid, Week FIve: Mandatory Prompts - Prejudice, Gold, Shame; Optional Prompts - Running out of time, Sentence: it hasn't always been like this, Thick.

_Mystery Couple Competition:_ Bill/Fleur.

_Stretch Your Boundaries Competition,_ Round Four, Something New (Part Two!): Run, Harping on about it, Now I remember.

_Het-pairings Boot Camp:_ Flower.

_Character Diversity Boot Camp Challenge:_ Birthday.

_The War of the Elemental Song Quotes! (Challenge/Competition), _DARKNESS: If it's dark, she still shines. -Shinedown, "Lady So Divine"

_Monthly Drabble a Thon - revamped - Challenge,_ Characters: Bill Weasley.

_The Animal Challenge/Competition:_ Deer.

_The Wand Wood Challenge/Competition:_ Hawthorn.

_Hedley Song Challenge:_ Perfect.

_Before I Fall Competition/Challenge, _Quote #1: Thinking of that moment makes a new rush of anger and frustration swell up inside me.

_Essie Nail Polish Names Challenge:_ Carry On, French Affair, Allure.

_That's You! Challenge:_ Niki.

_The Spell, Curse and Charm Challenge/Competition,_ Curses: Crucio.

_The Ten Times Ten Challenge,_ Creature: Veela.

_The Classic Disney Movie Challenge:_ Aladdin.

_Test Your Limits Competition II, _Round One: Lethe. Optional Bonus Prompt: Ephemeral.


	13. Intertwined Existence

_Word Count: _561.

The candle burns low,

forgotten in a dusty chandelier.

A half-empty bottle of whiskey is on the table.

Did I drink it?

I do not know.

I wonder if anyone would even notice if I were gone.

I missed my friend's wedding.

I skipped a hero's funeral.

I talk to no one.

How many days has it been,

since he fell?

I do not know.

My reason for living is gone.

My misery doesn't have company anymore.

Why am I still here, when my love is gone?

Old song verses run through my head,

singing memories from happier times.

_So long, farewell._

_Auf Wiedersehen, goodbye._

If people could see me now,

see me the way I see myself,

if they could be me, even for a moment,

What would they do?

Would anyone love me?

Should I stay?

Should I go?

_Mama mia, let me go_

I long to leave this miserable place behind,

but would "the next great adventure" be any better?

For now, I'll drown my sorrows,

Whiskey is my savior and my solace.

How I'd like up to wake up and find that this was a dream.

I miss you too much to live.

Its crushing me, it surely is.

There is no escape,

I'm like a French noble with a guillotine,

heading for a deadly blade.

Everything I do is a bittersweet reminder of you.

I cant think, I can't dream, I can't talk of naught but you.

_Whether I stay, or whether I go,_

_You'll have an apple, and you'll have a rose._

If I go stargazing, I end up staring at you.

If I drink myself into oblivion,

I'm reminded of all those times,

when we've done this selfsame thing together.

I've come to a decision.

It isn't a happy one,

but its my only way to join you.

I'm searching through days and days of grime,

because the Ministry won't let me in

looking like a homeless man.

_And I don't wanna leave you_

_I love you through and through_

I'm heading down, I wonder if I'll ever stop.

I remember the last time I was here.

Like so many other things,

It was with you.

That was the last time I spoke with you.

You had no idea I loved you so.

You gave me a brotherly hug,

and I wanted it to mean so much more.

That was why I married your cousin,

because she was similar to you.

You thought I loved her, and that I was happy,

but I'll never be happy until I'm with you.

I see the grey veil approaching,

fluttering in a ghostly breeze.

What is on the other side,

where you lie?

Soon I shall know.

Goodbye.

_Camp Potter II, First Aid, _Week Six: Mandatory Prompts - Misery loves company, burn, "If people could see me the way I see myself- if they could live in my memories- would anyone love me?"-John Green; Optional Prompts - Candlelight, Forgotten, He/she wondered if anyone would even notice if he/she were gone.

_The Animal Challenge/Competition:_ Coyote.

_The Wand Wood Challenge/Competition:_ Cypress.

_The Person Before You's OTP Challenge:_ Wolfstar.

_Monthy Drabble a Thon, _Chapter Titles: Grim Defeat.

_The Fault In Our Stars Competition, _Isaac, Because I don't want to see a world without Siriusin it.


End file.
